Further Up, Farther In: A Collection of Tales
by IndiLovesJasperHale
Summary: What if all the different types of vampires you've heard of co-exsisted in the same universe as us? What if they had a mission, a destiny that would save the world? This is their story.For Stephanie.


**Dedication:**

**To Daddy's Little Cannibal (September 11, 1990-May 8, 2009)**

**I would like to dedicate this story to a Wonderful, devoted author who inspired me to start writing myself. She gave me feedback when I needed it. I'm crying as I write this because just the day before she was commenting on something that would help me in my newest chapter. Her stories were and are amazing. I'll miss her. She had so many people who loved her and read her writing. She inspired all of us. Take the safe way home, love. We love you Stephanie. Your friends on Fanfiction will miss you. Peace out dude.**

**Chapter 1**

No one knew where he came from. We only knew he was wilder than any animal we had encountered. He was feral in everything he did, and he was dangerous. No one on the ship had the courage to encounter him. The only one brave enough was Jimmy, and he never came back…

It was like nothing we had ever seen before. I had gone down to the storage deck of my ship, when I saw a young blonde man sitting with his back to me. Next to him was a white tiger in a cage. The tiger was shying away from the young man as thought threatened by his presence. As I walked up to the stow -away, he turned so swiftly I was shocked he didn't get whiplash…

His eyes were the darkest of black and his glare was almost painful. I had never seen anyone like him in all my years of traveling. His skin was as pale as the white of the waves that crashed down on the shore in the moonlight. His hair, fair, but brilliant, like sunlight. Everything about him was pale and bright except his eyes. They remained dark and angry.

His glares were never frightening enough to force me away either. He was interesting, and I wanted to know more about him. Being the captain's daughter, I was allowed to do whatever I wanted so the crew left me alone. He was wonderfully attractive. I had seen many fair men, but he was the fairest. Compared to my dark skin, he was the day, I was the night...

This is my log for this voyage…where I met Jasper and everything changed…

My name is Indiana. Odd name for a girl, but my father was so into traveling and adventure, he named me after one of his favorite adventurers. I'm 5 foot 10 inches, 21, have dark brown hair that goes down my back. My eyes, like Jasper's, were odd. They were a few shades lighter than my skin, making them a light hazel color.

I ran into him occasionally, when he went from the storage deck to the top deck to look out on the ocean. We never really spoke, it more of a cautious observation, a sizing up if you will… He was not scared of me; I was not intimidated by him like the rest of the crew.

There were times where his behavior seemed erratic. He would run rapidly from places where there was a large group of people. Sometimes when the lunch woman used to go to coax him into eating lunch, she came from his room looking dazed and not remembering what had happened.

Jasper isn't that large. He is very tall however. By far, he was even taller than me. He is very lean and wiry, with long but not bulky muscles. As I said before, he is very attractive. I won't say that I don't love him, but after what went on between us, there will always be a place in my heart only for Jasper Whitlock. He was the first man I ever felt that way for, the first man I had been with, the first man to ever capture me and keep me tamed…

It all began one day when I was going to get some soup cans from the storage deck. I arrived there to find Jasper coming out of the bathroom. He had his pants on, loose on his slim hips and a towel around his shoulders. His sculpted chest and stomach muscles were so perfect; I had the urge to run my hands all over his body. Surely sensing the holes my eyes were boring into his body, he lifted his eyes to look back at me.

"Oh! Hello Mr. Whitlock!" I averted my eyes after having been caught shamelessly staring. "I came to get the soup for Anne-Marie."

Why was I explaining myself again to this beautiful stranger? He smiled. _Wow! That was a first…_ He then dried off his hair which stuck to his forehead with water. He threw on a t-shirt and passed me by. It was the first time I had ever been that close to him. I caught a whiff of the magnificent, masculine scent that seemed to prevail over him. He smelled of green apples. Not the mushy ones. More like the new crunchy and sour green apples that you pick at the beginning of the apple season. This enticed me all the more.

The next few days were wonderful. We spoke more and got to know each other better. If you had asked me a week before what Jasper's favorite color or movie was, I wouldn't have known. Now I could tell you that they were blue and The Phantom of the Opera. I shared many things with him. I told how I had spent almost all of my life on this ship. How my mother had been an exotic woman of Africa, but could not stay with my father, and went back to her tribe.

Jasper told me anything I asked about him until I asked him where he came from. Then he looked across the ocean, sad.

"Do you like horror stories?" he asked. I nodded wondering what that had to do with anything.

"Follow me." I followed him down, back into the lowest deck. I sat next to the cage of the white tiger. Jasper sat in front of me. All thoughts of soup deserted me as I looked him in the eye.

"Well my story is very scary. You may not even believe some of it. I don't want you to run from me. Even after what I tell you. You're my first friend in a long time. I couldn't be able to stand it if you left me."

His voice was so agonized, so imploring that I promised no matter what that I wouldn't leave him. He seemed to calm down after hearing that, and started into his tale…

There are many species of animals on the planet. Some meant to be predators, other meant to be prey. Humans are thought to be the top predators seeing as they can kill any animal that come near them. Well, those who think that are wrong. There is another species that is far more dangerous than the humans. They are fast, agile, incredibly strong and attractive to their prey. From the beginning of time they have been there. Vampires. Now there are many different types of vampire. There are those with fangs and those without. There are those who can come out during the day, and those who couldn't. There are those who were warm, and had blood running through their veins, and those as cold and hard as marble.

There were even some who could turn into bats, wolves or rats as well. Then there were the vampires that were special. They were hybrids. Vampires of different types have a child and the child has abilities beyond those of a normal vampire. Jasper was one of these. His father had fangs and his mother could change. Jasper himself was a fanged, transforming vampire who could change into whatever animal he chose. His good genetics meant that he could feed less often and not feel the effects of the hunger as much.

He said this was a plus side. He never liked feeding that much. The thought of taking blood from humans horrified him. I asked if it hurt when he took the blood. He said it might hurt when the fangs first penetrate the skin, but after that it was pure pleasure for the donor. I asked how those without fangs drew blood. They have razor sharp teeth. Their teeth needed to me sharp in order to pierce the skin. They, he said, have the ability to heal the wounds with their saliva after biting, since they left a bigger wound than two little holes. I was a little shocked that Jasper would admit so openly to being a vampire. I wasn't afraid of him, but I was really interested. My impatience to hear his story must have been ill disguised.

He was a normal child, born to two vampire parents. When a vampire child is born, they don't mature until they are 17 years of age. Then they stop aging and start drinking blood. Jasper was a happy child until he was about 10. Then he was separated from his parents. He was sure they were still alive somewhere, but he was still scared they would never find him. Casually, I asked him how old he was. He smirked and told me. I was shocked any person could live that long, vampire or not. Jasper was over 1000 years old and didn't look a day older than 20.

After their separation, Jasper had nearly gone wild. He explained to me that since vampire children were vulnerable, they were born with a defense mechanism. When a young vampire is left to fend for himself, there is a reserve of more mature vampire blood that kicks in giving them superior strength to defend themselves. There was a side effect to the blood, however. Being young, their bodies can't support the more mature blood, making them wild.

When a young vampire becomes wild, they drink blood when they aren't supposed to. Because they are young they drink without thinking, and they take dangerous amounts of blood from the humans, sometimes killing them.

When Jasper was found by others, he was inside of a house, crying over the drained body of a young man. After that, his defense mechanism went away gradually but his disgust with himself never deserted him. That I saw as he talked to me about it. He grew up rather alone and unhappy. Finally he decided that he would travel the word and try to find his parents. In all the years he traveled among his kind, he never found them.

That's when I found him, stowed away below deck. He hadn't fed in months, and was starving. That's why Jimmy was gone. Jasper was really disappointed in himself. I assured him it was alright. I felt more for Jasper than I had before. Now I knew there was something more behind the face, and he was all the more beautiful for it.

Now Jasper and I were friends. If I had problems, it was with Jasper I solved them. He never left my side and he was friendlier with the other crewmates. When we went ashore, I went exploring with him the places I didn't know and showed him the places that I had already looked over. He was my companion in almost everything I did.

Jasper was more important to me than anyone other than my father. I loved him. He was everything I was missing in life, vampire or not. He was the most kind, feeling person I knew. He stayed with me in my room, when I found out he didn't sleep. He read my vast collection of books and watched me sleep. We got closer and closer, and better friends than ever. In fact, I think we were becoming more than friends.

Now at night he lay next to me on my bed and told me stories of his travels until I fell asleep. I usually woke up with him next to me, eyes closed and a huge smile on his face. He knew I knew he wasn't sleeping, but it was cute nonetheless. This morning he kissed me on the corner of my mouth. He put his head on my chest and listened to my heart beat. I ran my hands through his hair which was shining in the sunlight while the wind blew through the porthole.

I kissed him first. He was surprised and my face darkened with the blood rushing to my face. His eyes darkened when I did it. I was frightened I had done something wrong. He kissed me again with more fervor than before and his eyes darkened again to the point they were almost black. I felt a vibration come up his chest as he purred. I had never seen his fangs before, even when he smiled. He always kept them sheathed in his gums. But now, as he kissed me I felt two sharp objects on either side of his mouth.

He backed away, ashamed. I wondered why he was so upset. I asked him.

"It's my lack of control," he said morosely. "It shows exactly how horrible I truly am. How, even though I care for you, my hunger for blood is insatiable." He turned away from me to sit in the chair on front of my desk. I was confused and a bit stung.

"Jasper," I said shyly. "You can drink my blood. I mean you don't kill when you drink, right? Take it." He turned to look at me with a look so fierce, I was afraid he was going to yell at me.

"No." He hissed between clenched teeth. I could tell he was forcing his fangs to retreat. He looked at me again, his expression apologetic and softer.

"I couldn't. I don't think I should." There I was definitely stung. It hurt that he wouldn't take blood from me, the human closest to him. He saw the hurt in my eyes and put his hands on either side of my cheeks.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to. It's just that I shouldn't. I-I love you."

My eyes widened at his confession._ He LOVES ME! _ I was so happy. I thoughtlessly crashed my lips to his. I felt him smile as he kissed me. I better tell him how I feel too.

"I love you too Jasper. So much."

I kissed him again. I caressed his tongue with mine. I touched his canines and coaxed them out bit by bit. Jasper growled a warning, but I glared at him defiantly. His growls became low purrs as his fangs elongated until they extended to their full length. They grazed my tongue and my lower lip, never puncturing the skin.

He removed his mouth from mine, and attacked my neck gently. He unbuttoned my blouse in the blink of an eye. Jasper pressed himself closer to me. He was so warm. I wrapped my arms around him. His teeth were grazing over the sensitive area where you can feel my heartbeat. I felt shivers go up and down my spine. Jasper was driving me crazy.

I pushed him away. I couldn't take anymore. I pulled my knee length skirt down till I was in nothing but my bra and panties. Jasper watched me, his eyes following my every move. I moved as to unhook my bra, but suddenly he was there.

"Don't. I want to do it."

He was shirtless himself. His sculpted chest was sublime and I ran my hands over them the way I had wanted to the first time I saw them. My bra fell to the floor and he cupped my breasts in his hands. That was when my body decided to respond. My nipples grew hard and I felt warmth pooling between my legs.

"Ohhhh, Jasper!" I moaned as he hitched my legs over his hips.

"Mmmmmmm." He hummed.

The vibrations went straight to my core. Jasper was going to be the death of me. I whimpered out loud, not caring how I sounded._ I WANT HIM! _I needed him so badly. My body was aching with need for him. As if he read my mind he asked me,

"Do you like what I'm doing?" I nodded weakly.

"Do you know what you're doing to me?"

I shook my head; all I knew was that if I didn't have him soon, I was going to explode! He took my hand and placed it over his heart. Normally it beat slower than the average human heart, but now it was beating erratically. He guided my hand down his chest, to his stomach and lower. Between my legs until we found what he wanted me to feel. His rock hard erection, heated beneath my hand. I moaned.

"P-put me down, n-now." I stuttered.

He complied and watched me, curious as to what I was going to do next. I reached out in front of me and pulled off his pants and underwear. He was so big. So ready for me. I knew I needed him soon, and he realized it too as he picked me up and set me gently in the bed. My panties were tenderly tugged off, and Jasper was sitting between my legs. I looked into his eyes, telling him to go ahead. He understood my signal and kept eye contact with me as he entered me smoothly. We both groaned at the contact.

"Ohhhh, Indi!" he gasped.

His eyes closed in ecstasy as we moved in sync **(not the boy-band, lol)**. We were finally as one. I was coming close to my release. I whispered his name and he buried his face in my neck. I felt the sharp touch of his fangs. I moved my head to the side, giving him better access to my neck. He looked up at me, asking permission. I nodded.

He sank his teeth into me. I felt a pinprick of pain, and then there was nothing but bliss. He sucked long, soft pulls. The pleasure was overwhelming. Jasper growled deep in his throat. _BITE HIM! _screamed a little voice in my head. I wondered where it came from until it came. My orgasm was magnified by a thousand. I screamed and bit down on Jasper's shoulder. His sweet and salty blood ran into my mouth from the wound. Jasper tasted almost as god as he smelled, but better. His growls grew louder, until they were a roar, and he came to his climax as well. We kissed and he rolled off of me. He lay by my side, and closed his eyes. I lay facing him. He was even more beautiful _after _sex. His hair was messy and in his face, and he was flushed from he excitement. His lips were redder because of my blood.

Thinking of blood reminded me of the voice. I looked at his left shoulder where I had bitten him. There was no wound. I wasn't surprised. Jasper told me that he was impervious to most wounds, and he healed rapidly. After thinking it over, I fell asleep. I would ask Jasper later.

I awoke to the sun streaming in on my face. I grumbled and turned over. My body was a little sore, but that was to be expected. Then everything came back to me in a rush and I sat up. Jasper was lying next to me still. Looking at me with affectionate eyes. Ah…He is my love. _For now and eternity_ came the little voice again. I blinked trying to forget about it.

Jasper kissed me and told me to meet him on the upper deck.

Months passed and my love for Jasper never changed other than the fact that it grew every moment we were together and those where we were apart. Jasper was convinced that we couldn't conceive, until one fateful day…

"Brooouuuuuaaaaaaaaagh!" I was throwing up again. Jasper was there, holding my hair back. We were off the coast of Canada right now, and it was freezing cold.

"Indi, you've been throwing up for the past five days! I don't care what you say anymore, you're going to the doctor."

I threw up again and Jasper sighed. He dragged me to the hospital deck on the ship. McCauley, the ship's doctor, saw me right away.

"I'm fine! Jasper is just overreacting!"

I tried to convince him, but he was as stubborn as my vampire. He said he needed to take a blood test, and that I would get the results later today. I smiled and stood up slowly, not wanting to throw up again. Jasper held me steady and supported me until we got to m-our room. I lay on the bed and counted the knots in the wood above my head.

"Jasper?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you." He chuckled and put an arm around me.

"I love you too, now and forever." I smiled, and then yawned. I was feeling awfully sleepy.

I woke up and it was dark outside. The lights in my room were dimmed so they didn't wake me. _Jasper_ I thought. He was always so caring, so sweet. Speaking of Jasper, where was he? I sat up and looked around the cabin. I was starting to become alarmed when he walked in the room. His expression was grim. I wondered if there had been a man overboard. Maybe I was dying!

"Jasper, what's wrong?" He looked at me dejectedly.

"Am I dying?"

He shook his head. He seemed unable to say anything. If I'm not dying, then what's the matter? I voiced my concern. He stood up suddenly and began to pace like a caged tiger. He finally stopped after a few minutes and when he realized he was scaring me.

He kneeled next to the bed, on the side I was occupying.

"Indi…You're not dying, exactly. You-you're pregnant." I was taken aback. _I'm pregnant?!?!_ I couldn't believe it. I was happy! Jasper looked so sad though.

"What's wrong? Don't you want me to have your baby?"

I was hurt that he was unhappy about this. Tear welled up in my eyes. _WHY?! _I screamed internally. Was I not good enough?

He wiped my tears and exhaled.

"It's not that I'm unhappy about you being my child's mother." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"The problem is, I don't understand how, or what is going to happen to you."

I was touched by his words. More tears pooled in my eyes. Why was I crying so much? It was too early for hormones to kick in right? I wasn't even sure how far along I was. I hadn't noticed any change in my appearance.

"How far along am I?" I wondered aloud.

"About a month." Wow.

Then Jasper did something that made my tears flow like waterfalls…

"Will you marry me?" He was down on one knee. Unable to speak for fear of sobbing, I nodded. He grinned and pulled out a lovely ring. It was silver, with a red stone and a blue one entwined. Little did we know that our marriage would entwine our fates and the fate of our child with the fates of many others we would meet along the way.


End file.
